Who is Kira?
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: Yagami Light is confronted by N, and he admits that he is Kira. After being shot several times, he escaped to an abandoned warehouse, followed by Ryuuk, a death god. If you're looking for a happy ending, you won't find one here, after all, there is no happily ever after.


Yagami Light was totally busted. Why, you ask? Well... N proved he was Kira. Who was N? He was L's true successor. Who was L? Come on! You should know who he is! In case, you don't, he was the famous detective, a worthy rivial of Light.

It all started when N arranged a meeting with Light in Japan to meet up and talk about who was Kira...

_**Flashback**_

_Light arrived in the dirty, and abandoned warehouse. 'N', or Near, had arranged a meeting to discuss the Kira situation. Secretly, Light planned to use this meeting to kill the SPK members, N included, and his fellow police teammates. _

_Aware of what Light was planning, Near also planned to unmask Light as Kira during the meeting. He was also planning to execute him as well. Only one succeeded. _

_"Oh you came, Yagami Light", a voice in the shadows said. _

_As Light's group moved closer, the shadow revealed the SPK team. There were four members, just as N described. _

_Three men stood behind a small 'boy'_(he could be a man)_ wearing a long-sleeved pajama top with light blue pajama pants, and a mask on his face. _

_**That has to be Near! He does not have the right at all to wear L's mask! **__Light thought. "Take off the mask, Near", Light said. "No, this is just for precaution if Kira has seen any of our faces", Near responded. "But, I will take it off anyways. I presume Kira has already seen my face." N removed the mask and revealed a face of a white-haired boy with big gray eyes. _

_Light was slightly shocked. So that was N. He had a childish appearance, which had most people underestimated him. "Kira isn't here yet", he said. _

_Light questioned him,"How do you know?" "I have a theory in which someone has Kira's powers. That person isn't here yet. He is the last person to complete this circle", N replied. _

_**Who is the hell he talking about? Certainly not Mikami! Though, I think he already knows that it's him. **__Light thought. "He's here!" Near said. _

_"Now, everyone, please act normal. That door-" N gestured to the steel door,"-is very solid. You can't see inside without opening it. If any of you notice that the door is slightly open, or the person is peeking, pretend that you don't notice. _

_When he comes in, seize him. Give X-Kira (The one with Kira's powers) some time to write our names in the notebook. I presume he has the eyes of a death god, so it wouldn't be difficult to write our names down. I modified the note, so that we wouldn't die. Whose ever name isn't written in the note, is Kira," Near explained. _

_Creeakk! A ray of light shone inside the dark warehouse. _

_A person peeked inside. _

_Using the eyes of a death god, he quickly glanced around the room, seeing everyone's names. _

_"Eliminate! Eliminate! Eliminate!" he kept muttering. His hands moved faster than lightning. "Eliminate! Eliminate!" _

_Finally, he slipped back and hid behind the door. After a moment of silence, Light called,"Hey, are you done writing the names down?" "...Yes" was the reply. _

_"Yagami-kun, do you think that he answered truthfully?" N asked. "Yes. Maybe he's an honest person", Light said. _

_"__X-Kira, you may come in now", Near addressed the person. The figure behind the door hesitated."No, seriously, it's okay. Come in", Light smiled mischievously. Somehow he knew that he'd already won. _

_The door slammed open. A man walked in. It was Mikami! "Seize him!" Near ordered his SPK members. They put handcuffs in Mikami's wrists. "Watch, everyone. In 40 second, we won't die." Mikami glanced at his watch and muttered under his breath. 34... 35... 36... 37... 38... 39... 40! _

_Without thinking, Light shouted,"Yes! I win! You'll ALL die!" He said it too early. As he held his breath, nothing happened. _

_"W-we...we're alive!" Shuichi Aizawa shouted, clearing elated. "Of course. I said I modified the note, so it wouldn't kill us", N said calmly. _

_"G-god! Why aren't they dead!? I did everything you told me to do, so why aren't they dead? I wrote their names in the note!" Mikami shouted. N looked at Light. _

_He took the note book out of Mikami's hands and flipped to the page where their names were found. _

_Then, he showed it to everyone. "There's no doubt that these are our real names, so let's see whose name isn't here...-" N scanned the page," Yagami Light. It's confirmed. Light, you are Kira."_

_**Flashback**** ends**_

* * *

"What? Me, Kira? That's impossible! Near, I don't know why you think that!" Light responded carefully. "Hmm... you even admitted it. When we were supposed to die, you shouted, "Yes! I win! You'll ALL die!", I am right?" N asked.

Light stayed silent, hoping not to give any thing else away. "That is basically a confession. The previous L suspected you as well, but he didn't have the solid prove, while I DO!" N held up the note.

"This note is a fake. I had Lester make that in one night. The printing, the type of ink that Mikami used... it was all identical. I knew Mikami wrote a page of names everyday, so I replaced the page with normal paper. That's why I couldn't change the date of this meeting", N explained patiently. Light just scoffed. "I had Mikami use a fake note as well." "The same applies tho the real notebook," N continued.

Light just stood there, stunned.

"I also replaced the paper in the real note as well. This is the REAL note", Near reached in his pajamas and took out an identical Death Note. "I also know that this is real, because I can see the shinigami. Hello there, Shinigami-san." "The name's Ryuuk. Nice to meet ya," Ryuuk said. "Say, Ryuuk-san, if you ripped a little piece of paper from the Death Note, would it still have the same effect?" N questioned. "Yes", Ryuuk replied truthfully for once.

**If N is having a conversation with Ryuuk, I'm done for. This is bad. Really bad! **Light slightly panicked.

That was it. Light was cornered. "I also knew that you two were using Takada like a communicator. I also heard that Mikami called you God, and he said that he did everthing you asked him to," Near flipped the page back to reveal Takada's name on the real note.

Light glared angrily at his lackey."Mikami! I didn't tell you to do that!" "But, I thought God was in a position where he couldn't move!" he replied. That was it. The end of Yagami Light. He panicked,"NO! It's Near! He tried to frame me! He's Kira! I'm NOT KIRA! I don't even KNOW who this person is!"

Given of what he said previously, Aizawa put his hand on Light's shoulder. "Give up. We all know that you're Kira, Light", he said.

Light smirked inwardly. "Okay. You got me. I'm Kira", he said. "Now what?" N's SPK back-ups ran to him, but N stopped them.

"Now, you will come with us to be tried and executed." Lester went up to Light and held up the handcuffs. "NO!" Light screamed. He ran until he stopped at the wall. Fear was in his eyes.

Then, he turned away. "I only killed the criminials, because they deserved it. I was tired of people being bullied and treated this way. I wanted someone who could wipe out the world's most worst criminials. No one could, but when I found that new power, I decided that _I _will be the one to make the world into a good place. KIRA IS JUSTICE! I made myself the king of this new world!"

"No, you're wrong, Kira. You're just a murderer, and for that, you have to die", Near disagreed.

Light stalled,"How do you know how I feel? You're just capturing me, 'cause it's your job!"

He secretly pressed the knob on his watch four times. A hidden compartment opened up, and in it was a piece of the Death Note's paper!

As quick as lightning, he grabbed a pen and tried to write names. Touta Matsuda, one of Light's teammates got his gun and shot Light's hand. With his writing hand bleeding, Light didn't give up.

His pen fell.

Using his own blood, he tried to write the names again. "He's using his BLOOD!" Matsuda shouted.

Then he pulled out his own gun and began shooting at his partner rapidly. "Light! What are you doing? Your father died, believing you weren't Kira! What are you DOING?" Luckily, Light survived, but just barely. "Misa... Takada Kiyomi, where are you?" Light whispered.

"Mikami! What are you doing?" Mikami looked dumbfounded. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HELP!" Light shouted, agonized. With a second of hesitantion, Mikami used a gun and shot himself, hoping to buy his 'God' time to get away. N rushed up to him and ordered his teammates to take him back to the car. He looked around, but Light was gone. Several of Light's former teammates went out the door to find him.

"Wait! With his wounds, he won't get far. Don't go after him. His movements will eventually stop", Near said. "For once, I'm not going to obey you," Matsuda and Aizawa said. They, along with Kanzo Mogi and Hideki Ide ran after Light, leaving N and his companions behind.

Light half-limped, half-ran to an another abandoned warehouse, with Ryuuk trailing behind him. "You know I have to kill you, right?" Ryuuk said. Light nodded, as he continued making his way to the warehouse.

Once inside, Ryuuk began writing Light's name in his own Death Note. "I remember the times when we were hanging out together, with me eating apples." Half-way up the stairs, he finished writing the name. But instead of writing Yagami Light, he simply wrote Light's name. I wonder why.

Light thought back and his memories rolled in. He recalled the time when he first found the Death Note, when he'd first met Ryuuk.

The time when he and the second Kira (Misa) first met.

When Misa and him both relinquished their ownership to their Death Notes.

The time when he joined forces with the police, along with his father, when he got his memories back and tricked Rem (Misa's previous death god) into sacrificing herself to save Misa from the Kira at that time, Higuichi.

When he found Teru Mikami to have Kira's powers while he was in the police force.

40 seconds later, Light's heart beat slowly, softly, and the infamous Yagami Light (L-Kira, Kira), son of Yagami Soichiro, unversity student, died.

* * *

A few months later, Misa Aname found out about Light's death. As sad as she was, she loved him dearly and couldn't bear the thought to be without him. So, naturally, she committed suicude and died.

* * *

**_And now, I will just leave you with two questions. Do you think Kira is justice, or not? If you found a Death Note, would you write in it or not?_**

* * *

**This is the most saddest fanfic I've ever written (begins tearing up). I apologize that this is a tragedy story, and I know that most people hate these types of stories, but anyways, please review and tell me what you think! ;)**


End file.
